


Ich will

by SeleneK



Series: Der Herrgott nimmt. Der Herrgott gibt. [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai da quando li aveva scoperti non si dava intimamente pace. Non si sentiva propriamente tradito: si sentiva escluso.<br/>(...)<br/>«Io voglio», cominciò a sussurrare all’orecchio di Hakkai, abbastanza forte perché venisse udito anche da Sanzo. «Che ti fidi di me completamente, che metti da parte ogni scetticismo, ogni dubbio. Lascia che sia io per una volta a insegnarti qualcosa. Mettiti nelle mie mani, lascia che la tua volontà diventi la mia, senza alcun timore, senza alcun rimpianto.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich will

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Ich will è una canzone dei Rammstein. Ho inserito l'avvertimento OOC per coerenza, all'interno del contesto della fanfic non lo sono, ma al di fuori sì. 
> 
> Disclaimer: i personaggi appartengono a Kazuya Minekura. Il banner è una mia creazione.

 

 **Ich** **will**

 

Avevano concordato che Sanzo e Gojyo si sarebbero incontrati due volte al mese. Poteva sembrare poco, ma era abbastanza considerato il viaggio, il pericolo e tutto quello che riguardava andare ad Ovest.  
Che si trovassero in una locanda, albergo o in un campo in mezzo al nulla i due si appartavano e facevano i loro giochi.  
Sanzo in particolare ne aveva _bisogno_ , dall’alto del suo atteggiamento arrogante, dispotico, sfiorando l’isterismo, il monaco aveva la necessità di provare il brivido della sottomissione.  
Non perché fosse debole, non perché fosse uno smidollato o altro. Forse nel gruppo, con Hakkai, era mentalmente il più forte. Certo, c’era anche Goku, che spesso però si lasciava andare all’emotività eccessiva, rifiutandosi di ragionare su temi complessi. Aveva accettato di buon grado lo strano rapporto tra Gojyo e Sanzo, intuendo che era più un gioco che una questione sentimentale. E quindi gli andava bene.  
Era meglio non far ingelosire il giovane Seiten e Sanzo spesso lo rassicurava su quanto la sua relazione con Gojyo fosse basata esclusivamente sul lato fisico.

Hakkai da quando li aveva scoperti non si dava intimamente pace. Non si sentiva propriamente tradito: si sentiva _escluso_.

I suoi occhi smeraldini seguirono l’elegante figura di Sanzo salire le scale della taverna in cui era riusciti a prenotare per la notte, si spostarono poi su Gojyo: l’onnipresente sigaretta a lato della bocca e le mani grandi infilate nelle tasche anteriori dei pantaloni, la schiena appena incurvata.  
   
Trovò Sanzo da solo in camera sua, avvolto in un caldo accappatoio bianco, i capelli biondi ancora umidi.  
«Che vuoi?» Domandò al demone che era entrato nella sua camera senza bussare.  
«Pensavo di trovare Gojyo…», tentò di giustificarsi Hakkai. Era vero dopo tutto, lui voleva parlare un attimo col mezzo demone.  
«Non si è ancora presentato«, disse sedendosi sul letto, accendendosi poi una delle sue amate Marlboro. «Lo sai che il quindici ci vediamo, devi parlargli proprio questa sera?»  
«Sì, volevo parlare con lui e magari con te di questa cosa.»  
«Questa… questa cosa?» Chiese Sanzo alzando gli occhi violetti verso lui. «Che intendi dire?»  
«Mi domando che cosa ti abbia spinto a rinunciare al tuo libero arbitrio…»  
«Libero arbitrio? Non mi sono mica messo completamente nelle mani di Gojyo come se mi avesse comprato», commentò il monaco ridacchiando. «Sì, la mia volontà viene meno quando facciamo questo, quasi annullata dalla sua. Ma non è come pensi: ci sono delle regole, degli accordi, dei limiti, non permetterai mai a Gojyo di farmi certe cose se non ci fosse un motivo.»  
«E sarebbe?» Domandò il demone alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Mi piace.»

Il cigolio sommesso della porta fece girare Hakkai prima che potesse rispondere: Gojyo era appoggiato alla porta, osservando i due con un sorriso tranquillo. Bello come un pericoloso predatore, un grosso felino dagli occhi color sangue dallo sguardo di fuoco.  
Li guardava appoggiato alla porta, con le braccia conserte. Dalla posizione in cui era Sanzo, poteva averlo benissimo visto entrare e non aver fatto nessuna espressione ne aveva rivolto troppo gli occhi verso lui.  
«Oh, continuate pure a parlare: l’argomento era interessante.»  
Hakkai sorrise appena scostandosi da Sanzo e avvicinandosi alla porta.  
«Per me la discussione finisce qui.»  
«No.»  
Il demone sgranò i begli occhi verde intenso e alzò poi un sopracciglio al diniego di Gojyo che col suo corpo bloccava la porta.  
«Penso invece che dovremmo continuare a parlare. Perché volevi parlare con me di questa cosa?»  
Hakkai si strinse la braccia con le grandi mani, assumendo una posa di chiusura nei suoi confronti.  
«Rilassati, Hakkai. Non ti costringerò mai a fare nulla che non voglia. Ma se sei qui», Gojyo sorrise, lanciando un’occhiata a Sanzo che si era messo a sedere sul letto. «Significa che hai un certo interesse per quello che io Sanzo facciamo due volte al mese.»  
Il demone fissò Gojyo negli occhi e annuì lentamente.  
«Sì, è vero. Provo un certo interesse, solo che non volevo infilarmi in una questione che non mi riguarda, volevo…soltanto…»  
«Farti una cultura al riguardo?» Domandò Gojyo finalmente con un bel sorriso affabile. «Io e Sanzo ti facciamo vedere se vuoi, se non ti ingelosisce l’idea.»  
«Ehi!» La voce impetuosa di Sanzo attirò l’attenzione dei due piccioncini che stavano pianificando la serata senza la sua opinione. «Visto che ancora  non è iniziato nulla io non ho intenzione di sottostare alla decisione di Gojyo. Se vogliamo fare una cosa a tre si deve decidere tutti insieme.»  
Hakkai boccheggiò per un momento: parlavano di fare sesso a tre come di andare a fare una scampagnata nel week end. Una vera scampagnata, non quella missione suicida che stavano compiendo da due anni ormai.  
«Mi pareva», cominciò Gojyo con un estraneo tono perentorio che era più consono a una persona come Sanzo che per il mezzo-demone sempre ironico e dalla battuta pronta. «Che dal momento che _io_ chiudo la porta in camera _tua_   di avere il completo potere decisionale su qualsiasi questione, entro i limiti.»

I limiti.

Erano stati decisi le prime volte che vi furono quegli incontri. Sanzo non amava provare dolore, quindi era stato bandito gran parte del lato del sadomasochismo dai loro giochi. In verità essendo Sanzo il sottomesso era lui ad avere un reale potere decisionale sulla questione dei limiti e restrizioni. Niente che avesse a che fare con gli escrementi, da parte di entrambi, soprattutto perché era il monaco a trovarlo rivoltante. Era disposto a farsi legare come e quando voleva Gojyo ma non con strumenti che lo ferissero gravemente e non in posizioni che potevano danneggiarlo. Dopo tutto il bondage doveva essere una pratica sicura e sana, come il “Bestrafe mich” recitava.

Sanzo rimase in silenzio, accavallando le gambe nude sotto l’accappatoio e portando indietro il busto, appoggiandosi sui gomiti. Hakkai gli lanciò giusto un’occhiata, leggermente attratto dalle gambe snelle ma ben modellate del monaco. Si voltò poi verso il mezzo demone, incuriosito se non eccitato dal tono che aveva usato con il monaco.  
«Vedi», continuò Gojyo dopo aver riportato la quiete nella stanza. «Ti posso mostrare come Sanzo sia disposto a fare tutto quello che gli dico.»  
Passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Hakkai e lo portò vicino al letto. Dall’alto Sanzo pareva una persona diversa dal monaco ostile e arrogante che era. Lo sguardo era sempre il solito: suadente e leggermente cattivo. Gli occhi limpidi e maliziosi lo osservavano da sotto l’ombra delle ciglia scure.  
Quasi non si accorse della mano di Gojyo che era andata ai suoi pantaloni, aprendo piano la cintura. Abbassò lo sguardo solo quando sentì la zip aprirsi e la punte delle dita di Gojyo sfiorare la sua semi erezione.  
«Potrei chiedergli di succhiartelo, lo farebbe», il suo compagno gli si avvicinò di più, fino a circondargli il collo, tenendolo ben fermo contro di sé mentre con la mano destra, quella libera, gli abbassava i pantaloni fino sotto il sedere. Sanzo scivolò in basso, con un perverso sorrisetto che tutto suggeriva tranne tenera sottomissione.

Per Sanzo era solo una questione di piacere personale e sesso, per lui che era orgoglioso e pieno di dignità, era di certo assurdo lasciarsi umiliare da un mezzo-demone qualunque, anzi, da un uomo qualunque. Ma era una sua decisione lasciarselo fare. Aveva più potere lui come schiavo che Gojyo come padrone. Al mezzo demone andava benissimo disporre del corpo e del piacere del monaco quando poteva e come voleva, ma la minaccia di una pallottola nel mezzo della fronte a qualunque mancanza di rispetto era sempre presente.

Uno schiavo pericoloso.

Ma Hakkai guardando quello sguardo rivolto verso l’alto, il mezzo sorriso che pareva più una smorfia vide altro: i suoi occhi rivolti a Gojyo erano forse intrisi di un qualche sentimento?  
Non era amore. Non era sottomissione.  
Che cos’era?

Gojyo spostò la mano dai pantaloni di Hakkai al mento di Sanzo, accarezzandolo delicatamente, stringendo poi la mascella in una morsa leggera, tirandolo verso la virilità tesa di Hakkai.  
Il demone pensò di venire all’istante quando Sanzo schiuse le labbra sottili, lasciando scivolare l’erezione in bocca, chiudendo gli occhi.

Intrappolato tra i due corpi, il demone era combattuto tra l’accettare il piacere che Gojyo, attraverso la bocca di Sanzo, gli stava donando. Sì perché fosse stato per il monaco mai lo avrebbe fatto, era un comando di Gojyo, del suo padrone, e lui quindi eseguiva l’ordine.  
Inclinò indietro la testa, appoggiandola sulla spalla del suo amante, tendendosi a ogni movimento più profondo della testa di Sanzo, lanciando ogni tanto qualche occhiata verso il basso, eccitato dalla mano scura di Gojyo appoggiata sulla nuca del monaco, le dita scure che si confondevano tra i fili dorati.  
«Gojyo…», si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere più profondo, vicino all’orgasmo.  
A quel punto la testa di Sanzo venne strattonata indietro, facendolo lamentare per la presa sui capelli il monaco.  
«Fai una cosa per me», gli sussurrò Gojyo all’orecchio, con voce pregna di piacere. “Picchialo.”  
«Cosa?» Domandò incredulo il demone che si voltò come meglio poteva intrappolato nel suo abbraccio.  
«Schiaffeggialo. Gli schiaffi rientrano tra i limiti.»  
Hakkai abbassò lo sguardo verso il monaco che col solito sopracciglio alzato annuì, confermando le parole di Gojyo.  
«Non… non posso farlo così a comando.»  
«Sì che puoi, in seguito magari a uno stimolo doloroso.»  
Gojyo si staccò dal suo corpo, allontanandosi di un paio di passi solo per avere lo spazio necessario per sferrargli una violenta sculacciata. Il suono dell’impatto della mano sulla natica semi scoperta anticipò di poco il suo gemito di dolore.  
«Gojyo!»  
«Cosa c’è? Ti fa male?» Chiese il mezzo demone con un ghigno divertito. Anche Sanzo rise nel vedere Hakkai in evidente difficoltà.  
«Non sei capace di dare uno schiaffo?» Lo provocò il monaco sgranando appena gli occhi. Sperava di farlo infuriare: se c’era una cosa che Hakkai odiava era l’essere schernito. Gli occhi smeraldini si spostarono subito da quelli del suo amante a Sanzo, fulminandolo con un’occhiata gelida. “Devi essere un amante molto noioso se non ti parte mai qualche schiaffetto. Si potrebbero spiegare molte cose…”  
Gojyo lo lasciò parlare, alzando le sopracciglia di fronte a tanto coraggio, capendo bene dove volesse andare a parare il biondino.  
«E dimmi: oltre a farti mettere a pecora e aprire le gambe cambi mai posizione? Fai storie per ingoiare?»  
Il braccio destro del demone partì così velocemente che Gojyo non ebbe il tempo di reagire e gustarsi a pieno la scena: sentì solo il rumore secco della grande mano di Hakkai colpire la guancia di Sanzo, facendolo cadere da una parte.  
«Sei soddisfatto ora?» Domandò il guaritore, ringhiando quasi.  
Gojyo spalancò la bocca nel vedere Sanzo ridotto a un verme dallo schiaffo del suo amante, sorrise, snudando i denti bianchi.  
«Che meraviglia. Ma qui il padrone sono io e ora voglio vederti umiliato, tanto quanto tu hai fatto con lui.»  
Gli occhi di Hakkai tornarono tranquilli, anche se la tempesta che si agitava in essi non si era ancora del tutto calmata.  
«Umiliato? Comincia a spaventarmi questa cosa.»  
«Sì, anche se io e Sanzo abbiamo stabilito dei limiti. Niente escrementi ad esempio. E niente fisting, Sanzo ha il culo delicato…»  
Hakkai aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre Sanzo tornava in ginocchio e Gojyo ad abbracciarlo da dietro.  
«Sanzo, stenditi per terra, voglio il tuo cazzo bello dritto.»  
Il monaco non rispose limitandosi a togliere l’accappatoio che ancora indossava per poi stendersi, sfiorandosi l’erezione sotto gli occhi bramosi del mezzo demone e del suo incerto compagno.  
Gojyo nel frattempo finì di spogliare Hakkai, che lo lasciò fare, non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo dalla mano di Sanzo che si muoveva lenta sulla sua stessa virilità tesa.  
«Ora inginocchiati, davanti a lui e succhialo. Non troppo forte, non farmelo venire troppo presto. Altrimenti dovrò punirti.»  
Il sorriso rassicurante di Gojyo accompagnava parole perverse e il cuore di Hakkai perse un colpo. Gli sorrise comunque, sbattendo appena le ciglia con un fare civettuolo, piegandosi in ginocchio come era stato richiesto.  
Gojyo li guardò dall’alto e per poco non venne nei pantaloni: Hakkai era chinato sul cazzo di Sanzo, succhiandolo con lentezza estrema, giocando con la punta con la lingua umida, facendo ansimare il monaco, bellissimo nel suo piacere.  
Vedendo gli occhi di Sanzo farsi umidi, essendo vicino all’orgasmo, Gojyo appoggiò lo stivale sulla schiena di Hakkai.  
«Basta.»  
Hakkai sollevò il viso leggermente stranito, eccitato dal peso dello stivale sulla sua schiena.  
«Mettiti sopra il suo cazzo e», Gojyo sorrise spostando la gamba, chinandosi vicino ai due. «Fatti scopare da lui.»  
Sanzo si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata, tenendo il pene eretto tra le dita per permettere al demone di impalarsi sopra.  
«Io… non ho mai…»  
«Desiderato di fare sesso con lui?» Domandò Gojyo sorridendo appena. «Andiamo, guardalo ora… davvero non te lo faresti?»  
Hakkai abbassò lo sguardo, osservando il bonzo sotto una luce completamente diversa: sensuale, perverso, con un che di dannato.  
Appoggiò le mani sull’addome ben fatto del monaco, inchiodando lo sguardo violetto nel suo, sorridendogli tranquillamente mentre sollevava le cosce per poi riabbassarsi lentamente sopra di lui. Gogyo si spostò dietro la schiena di Hakkai, appoggiando le mani sulle sue spalle e spingendolo verso il basso con forza, godendo dei gemiti di piacere e dolore dei due, mischiati in un sensuale connubio.  
Sanzo inarcò la schiena entrando di colpo così nello stretto antro del demone, appoggiò le mani sul pavimento, col desiderio di aggrapparsi ai fianchi magri del nuovo schiavo di Gojyo.  
«Avanti, fai vedere a quello stronzo del monaco come muovi i fianchi», lo incitò il mezzo demone stringendo una mano sul suo fianco, mentre l’altra, la sinistra, lo accarezzava intimamente con piccoli tocchi.  
  
Era perfetto.  
Semplicemente perfetto nella sua più completa depravazione. Vedere scopare quei due che in altre circostanze non si sarebbero neanche scambiati una mezza occhiata era una fantasia che finalmente si avverava.  
E tutto grazie a lui.

«Io voglio», cominciò a sussurrare all’orecchio di Hakkai, abbastanza forte perché venisse udito anche da Sanzo. «Che ti fidi di me completamente, che metti da parte ogni scetticismo, ogni dubbio. Lascia che sia io per una volta a insegnarti qualcosa. Mettiti nelle mie mani, lascia che la tua volontà diventi la mia, senza alcun timore, senza alcun rimpianto.»

Sanzo strisciò i piedi a terra, cercando di piegare le ginocchia intrappolate sotto il peso del corpo di Gojyo, inarcando la schiena, spingendo dentro il corpo caldo del demone un’ultima volta prima di venire con violenza. Fu un orgasmo spossante, forte, doloroso e intenso.  
Come riaprì gli occhi vide Hakkai, stretto nell’abbraccio possessivo di Gojyo, muoversi sulla sua erezione ancora tesa, il suo cazzo intrappolato tra le dita lunghe del mezzo demone che lo accarezzavano velocemente, con urgenza.  
Fu vicino all’orgasmo che la mano libera di Gojyo si strinse attorno alla gola di Hakkai, bloccandogli il respiro, facendolo ansimare nel tentativo di recuperare l’aria che gli veniva tolta. Il viso si fece leggermente rosso e sofferente mentre veniva schizzando sul ventre e l’addome di Sanzo.  
Gojyo mentalmente si disse che doveva farlo già da prima ma vedere il demone col respiro bloccato a causa della sua mano, come se potesse avere davvero il potere di vita e di morte su di lui era stato incredibilmente eccitante. In realtà lo aveva fatto solo per prolungare il suo piacere, grazie alle reazioni psicologiche e fisiche scatenate dall’apnea forzata.  
Infatti il suo orgasmo era stato lungo, appagante, il suo gemito soffocato e strozzato in gola era stata musica che ancora risuonava nella stanza.  
Lo lasciò andare, facendolo accasciare sopra il corpo di Sanzo, entrambi sudati e stanchi.  
«Siete ormai inutilizzabili, sessualmente parlando», li guardò dall’alto, alzandosi in piedi. «Anche se posso sempre scoparvi, non è un problema. Ma mi piace vedervi venire e per questa notte il mio desiderio è stato esaudito.»  
Appoggiò le mani sui fianchi sorridendo: avevano entrambi gli sguardi rivolti verso di lui e lo guardavano pieni di attesa. Pronti a servirlo ancora.  
Spostò le mani sulla cintura cominciando a slacciarla, sfilandola poi, avvolgendo il cuoio attorno alle dita della mano sinistra, leccandosi le labbra lentamente quando vide gli occhi di Sanzo socchiudersi, consapevole.  
La fece sbattere contro la gamba, facendo poi segno ai due di staccarsi da quel morbido abbraccio e avvicinarsi a lui. Hakkai si sollevò a sedere, osservando ancora in affanno Sanzo gattonare verso il suo padrone. Le dita scure del mezzo demone si persero nella chioma bionda del bonzo, sollevandolo in modo che fosse all’altezza del suo ventre.  
«Apri i pantaloni. Vieni qui anche tu…», ordinò poi al demone che li osservava ancora seduto. Come fece per alzarsi Gojyo tirò forte i capelli di Sanzo. «Gattonando.»  
La realtà è che dopo aver fatto sesso col monaco in quella posizione le cosce, stranamente, visto che era un uomo forte, gli dolevano sensibilmente. Forse era stata per la tensione della serata e della situazione. Appoggiò le mani a terra, sollevando poi il sedere, gattonando sulle ginocchia. Il bacino ondeggiò appena e a Gojyo parve quasi lo facesse apposta a muovere il culo come se volesse essere preso di nuovo.  
Una volta arrivato dal suo padrone, al fianco di Sanzo, aiutò il monaco ad abbassare i pantaloni di pelle del mezzo demone. Lui lasciò cadere la cintura: non sembrava più tanto disobbediente e non ne aveva più bisogno. Premette l’altra mano sulla sua nuca, spingendo entrambi a soddisfarlo con la bocca, con le loro agili lingue.  
Subito i due si avventarono sull’erezione tesa di Gojyo, che davanti a così tanta fame si aggrappò ai due. Vederli giocare a quel modo con la sua virilità: scambiarsi i turni per succhiarla, le lingue che s’intrecciavano sulla punta, le dita di Hakkai perse tra i fili d’oro di Sanzo spingendolo a farsela arrivare in gola, cosa che il monaco non si fece ripetere due volte.

I due schiavetti erano famelici oltre che sensuali, succhiavano con una tale forza, come se il suo sperma fosse nettare degli dèi. Li accontentò dopo lunghi ed estenuanti minuti di piacere, sporcando i loro visi e riempiendo le loro bocche affamate.

Qualche ora più tardi, quando si erano tutti e tre ripresi, avevano ricominciato con sesso, dominazione e punizioni sopra il letto di Sanzo, e il protagonista era sempre stato Hakkai, come in una sorta di rito d’iniziazione. Abbandonarono poi la camera del monaco per lasciare che si lavasse, cancellando, come sempre, ogni residuo della sua voluta schiavitù e umiliazione. Quando il gioco finiva nessuna traccia doveva restare sul suo corpo, solo nei suoi ricordi. Gojyo era sempre il più freddo, tra i due, quando la serata finiva e col tempo anche Sanzo aveva preso quella via, capendo ormai perché si faceva fare quelle cose.

Hakkai non riuscì a prendere sonno, ormai era mattina e il suo cuore era ancora in tumulto per quanto aveva fatto. Si girò nell’abbraccio del suo compagno e amante, scrollandolo leggermente per svegliarlo.  
«Gojyo…»  
«Mh?» Il mezzo demone aprì piano gli occhi scarlatti, aggrottando le sopracciglia, infastidito dalla luce del sole.  
«Voglio farlo ancora.»  
«Quando vuoi, dolcezza», rispose assonnato, richiudendo gli occhi.  
«Non con Sanzo, però.»  
«Ah, neanche lui vorrebbe farlo di nuovo con te, sai che non ama condividere le cose…», sbiascicò assonnato l’altro.  
«Non hai capito», Hakkai gli prese il mento con la mano destra. «Voglio interpretare io la parte del padrone.»  
Gojyo aprì gli occhi del tutto, recuperando la lucidità necessaria per rendersi conto di cosa gli stava dicendo l’altro.  
«Sanzo l’ha fatto con te, no?»  
«Sì…», Gojyo scostò il viso dalla sua mano, stendendosi sulla schiena, pensieroso.  
«Non ti piace l’idea di farlo anche con me? Non dirmi che l’idea ti spaventa…»  
«Un po’ sì, ad essere sincero. Tu sei spietato», sgranò appena gli occhi, girandosi a guardarlo. «Ma il problema è che con un padrone come te sono certo che non tornerei più indietro, come ho fatto con Sanzo.»  
Hakkai alzò le sopracciglia, sollevandosi su un gomito per guardarlo, gli accarezzò il petto nudo.  
«Allora facciamolo, voglio sentire cosa si prova ad avere in mano quel potere, come quando tenevi la mia gola tra le tue dita.»  
Gojyo sorrise e gli sfiorò la mano in una piccola carezza leggera.  
«Quando vuoi… Padrone.»


End file.
